Super Smash Wars
by ZiggyStardust98
Summary: A long time ago, on a Distant Planet far, far away... SUPER SMASH WARS! Ness has big dreams of becoming an interstellar hero one day, but doesn't quite know how to become one. He looks for help everywhere he can, but not everyone is friendly in the Multi-Verse. Will he succeed? Or will he perish trying?
1. The Saga Begins

In the bustling little hamlet of Onett, something big was happening. The annual Hero's Birthday Parade was going on, but the titular hero could care less about it. Ever since he had halted the invasion of the Giygas, the people of Onett had thanked Ness excessively. But he was unhappy anyway.

"Why me?" Ness thought. "Why did it have to be me?"

He tried to put on a winning smile for the massive and ever-growing throngs of people, but his family and best friend, Lucas, could tell he wasn't happy. When the festivities were over and the adoring crowds went home, Lucas asked Ness what was wrong.

Ness stated as nicely as he could, "I'm just tired of this place. I know I should be thankful and appreciative of all the gifts and parades, but I feel I need to get out of this town. I don't want to live in Onett the rest of my life."

Lucas immediately thought of a great idea. "Listen, I understand your urge to travel, but we all have our burdens to bear. I'm really sorry, Ness. But hey, I have a present for you. Happy birthday, bud." With that, Lucas gave Ness his present, said goodbye, and promptly left.

Ness had a feeling in his gut that something funny was going on, but he couldn't place it. So he very carefully undid the ribbon on his gift, and took off the lid. He looked inside at a little piece of paper—a ticket, to be exact. When he saw the location, he blacked out.

When Ness awoke, he struggled to gather his surroundings. Then he remembered his gift, and his eyes lit up. Lucas had given him a ticket to a place far away, so far as to not even be in his universe. As a matter of fact, he had only heard it's name once or twice before in his life. A place called...

POP STAR.


	2. Where Did You Get This?

The last time Ness had heard of Pop Star was way back in the year of 1999. He had almost forgotten about it, considering it was over ten years ago. But the more pressing matter of the moment was how Lucas had acquired this ticket. Ness knew Lucas was not rich by any means, and Ness could tell that this ticket cost quite the pretty penny. However, Ness decided that this could wait until tomorrow, as it was getting to be very late.

The next morning, Ness woke up bright and early, ready and purpose-driven. He called Lucas on a black rotary telephone, but received no answer. "Must be sleeping," Ness thought. So he waited an hour and then meandered over to Lucas's house, and pressed the doorbell twice. Then he recalled that the door to every house was unlocked, so he could just walk right in. So he did just that.

Ness found Lucas in bed, lightly snoring. Ness tried to gently shake Lucas awake, but it was to no avail. Eventually, Ness decided to ever so lightly use the PK Fire move on Lucas. Luckily for Ness, it worked. Unluckily for Lucas, it burned like the dickens.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes.

"Where did you get this ticket, Lucas? I know you aren't rich enough to afford this, and I don't want to believe you stole it, so please, enlighten me." Ness pressured.

Lucas was about to crack, and Ness knew it. So Ness just stared silently at Lucas, waiting him out. Lucas couldn't take it anymore; he spilled the beans. "I just wanted to help you achieve your goals, Ness!" Lucas yelled through streams of tears. "If you really must know, I got help from Pokey Minch, that spoiled brat who lives next door to you!" Lucas's eyes were just gushing water now.

Ness didn't know what to say. So he started to apologize. "I'm...I'm so sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to sound so rude. I was just very inquisitive and I had feared the worst. Listen I really am appreciative of this ticket. I'm sorry for hurting you, Lucas."

Lucas wanted to stay mad, but Ness was one of his best and only friends. He didn't want their relationship to go sour, so he said, "I completely forgive you, Ness. If I was in your shoes, I would probably have done the same thing. No harm done. Although, my skin really does burn right now."

Ness couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm glad we could work it out. I'm so glad we're friends Lucas. Oh, my goodness, would you look at the time! I have to get going if I'm to make it to Pop Star! Thanks again, Lucas!"

And Ness left Lucas to be alone with himself...


	3. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship?

Ness arrived at the local spaceport fifteen minutes before his flight was scheduled to depart, so he took the time to look around. He had never been here before. His eyes got wide as he took in his surroundings. Everywhere, people moseyed around, getting on ships, getting off, eating, reading, all types of things. Ness was lost in bewilderment.

Lost, that is, until a big blue penguin wielding a huge hammer almost bowled him over. "Hey, watch where you're going!" it shouted. Ness humbly started to apologize, but the blue avian interrupted him. "I was just kidding, man. I didn't mean to run into you. What's your name, kid?"

Ness, taken slightly aback, managed to stutter, "N-Ness."

"Well, I'm Dedede. _King _Dedede to you." the azure penguin scoffed. "However, you're obviously new to this traveling business, so I'll take pity on you. Where ya headed?" Dedede inquired.

Ness held out his ticket so His Royal Highness could read it. King Dedede's eyes widened a little at the sight of his home planet, but he quickly regained his composure. "Pop Star, eh? I'm a little familiar with that place. Why are you off to Pop Star, Ness?"

Ness started to explain, "I have always wanted to travel, so my best friend bought me the cheapest ticket he could find." Ness remembered how he had left Lucas all alone, and he felt a little remorseful. But he then thought, _"Nah, Lucas will be fine. This is what he would have wanted anyway."_

Dedede pondered a moment, stunned that there were people that caring in the world who weren't family. Naturally, he was also trying to figure out a way to scam this kid out of his money. He wrestled with a number of ideas, finally settling on just basic pickpocketing. "Wow, good friend you have there. Real keeper. Anyway, funny thing is, I'm actually on my way to Pop Star myself, as it's my native planet. Tell you what, I'll help you out. I can show you the sights of Pop Star, get you all settled in."

Ness was smarter than Dedede thought though, because Ness asked, "What's in it for you, then? It hardly seems fair to you to go out of your way to do all this for a stranger you just met. That doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense..." Ness trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, my newfound friend. I'm just trying to help a guy out." Dedede lied. _And relieve you of your wallet_, he thought to himself. But he tried to put on his friendliest face, so as to trick the PSI-powered youth into believing him.

It paid off. "Alright, I'll stick with you." Ness decided. "I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Dedede could only smile wickedly, but Ness didn't pick up on that. The couple got on their vessel as the last to board, and found their seats. Both said nothing to each other as they were deeply engrossed in their own thoughts. The king was thinking greedy thoughts, while Ness was imagining what this new world would look like.

The truth would come out soon enough.


	4. At Pop Star Spaceport

Ness and King Dedede finally arrived at the aptly named Pop Star Spaceport. The flight had been long and tedious for the King, so he had quickly fallen asleep, snoring quietly with the occasional "quack" in between. Ness, however, had been extremely enamored with space. He nearly questioned the ear off of his neighbor, a tall, blonde-haired woman in a blue skin-tight suit. She had been extremely cooperative and helpful in answering his questions, and when the flight was over, she asked if he needed anything now that he had arrived at his destination.

Ness politely rejected her request with a simple shake of his head and stated, "No, I have a friend who will show me the sights."

The mystery woman seemed to ponder a moment, then courteously asked, "Who is your friend?"

Ness happily obliged by pointing his finger to where the sleeping blue avian was snoring contentedly. They both laughed quietly, and then Ness yelled across the aisle, "YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS, WE HAVE ARRIVED!" But Dedede didn't wake. Ness was just about to try again when the Spandex-clad woman held her hand out in a "wait-I-will-take-care-of-it" signal. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the regal penguin. The boy was taken aback and looked at her confusedly. She whispered "Trust me." Then she fired.

"WHHHHAAAAAA! Who hit me, and what in the heck did they hit me with?" King Dedede shouted with a start. He looked around madly, and saw two people snickering. "Ness! Get over here! We're leaving!" Dedede just glared at the woman.

"I have to go," Ness told the blonde sheepishly. "But before I do, will you tell me your name?"

The woman threw back her head and laughed, "You'll know my name soon enough, Ness. I do believe that we shall meet again." And with that, the woman walked away, swaying her hips back and forth as she did.

Dedede waddled over, grabbed his copain's arm, and dragged him away. "Women are trouble, Ness, and don't you forget it." Ness just nodded dreamily.


End file.
